Fall From Light
by XxStormInMyEyesxX
Summary: It started with Itachi. Then everything else along the line just falls into place as well. Sasuke-centric


**Hi. I'm very upset right now...not even going to explain why...**

**Enjoy! This is a Sasuke-centric story...  
**

* * *

If there's only one emotion Uchiha Sasuke knows, it's hatred.

It's all he's ever known his whole life.

It's the only thing he could ever feel ever since that fateful night, where he lost everything.

His clan, his parents, but also his beloved older brother.

He loses all of his childlike innocence, his hopes, his dreams.

Instead, he absorbs all things dark. The formerly happy child became cold, indifferent, and hateful.

Even if he chose to, he couldn't change it.

/**************/

His hatred for Itachi is the kind you can't teach, the kind that is embedded in his very soul and blood, the thing that gets him to go to sleep at night as he dreams of killing his beloved brother. He takes a picture of the 2, both young and naive, looking happy and innocent.

_And he lets it BURN._

But even before his world went dark, he couldn't help but feel resentment towards Itachi, who was a prodigy, the future of their powerful clan. He almost hates him for stealing all the love, all the glory and spotlight, and the attention from his father. He hates him for being so _fucking_ perfect. What he would give to be in Itachi's place. To be the one who everyone's jealous of, to be the one who his father, his clan is proud of. The son that his father wanted.

Itachi is so clever and powerful, and just so damn _perfect _it's horrible. The look of pride in his father's usually emotionless eyes is something Sasuke longed for. He hated seeing the look of uncaring and disappointment that he's so used to seeing.

Every form of hatred, resentment, and feeling of just being plain _alone_ feels his heart up every time their father says, "_As expected from my son." _But every time he wanted to hate his brother back then, wanted to scream and shout, it all vanquished with a gentle smile and a poke on the forehead. It makes him hate him even more when he tells Sasuke that it's _okay _if he hated him. _He would say that wouldn't he?_

It dies down for awhile.

But the moment he sees the bodies of his beloved family, the blood, and the very _moment _he sees his perfect,beloved brother standing over their parent's corpses, that hatred and resentment grows into something he'd never known. It starts to blossom even more and more when his _Aniki_ shows him mercilessly murder his own family. From that moment on, he loses himself in a world of dark and hate.

He spends the next years of his life growing stronger. The only thing that keeps him alive is the deep hatred he feels, all the happy memories they had all burns to ashes along with the picture he burned. His heart is filled with nothing but the lust for vengeance, how he would live to see the day the great Itachi Uchiha fell from his hands.

It dies down for awhile when he spends time with his team, those annoying pests just won't leave him alone. They grow on him.

When he hears his brother has returned to take the one person he secretly cares about _(He'll never admit it) _The hatred bursts forth again.

He blindly rushes there knowing fully well that he stands not a chance against his brother. But the thirst for vengeance, the clawing feeling at his heart that _screams at him _to protect the one person he cares about, the person he's not going to let Itachi take away from him, like he took everyone else. He gets his ass handed to him, he's still to _weak, _so _foolish, _not _hateful _enough.

He throws everything away and leaves his home.

His hatred guides him on that dark path, the quest for power. He grows stronger, every passing day.

Finally, _he's ready _to finally kill this murderer, this imposter of his brother, the man who he once called a brother. He feels no regret, no sorrow as he finally sees Itachi weakening, seeing him lose.

But there is something that blossoms in his heart, something that makes him want to scream and cry when he sees his dying brother limping towards him, he pokes him on the head and _smiles._ Then he slips on the ground, dead.

He won. Itachi was dead. No more would he be haunted by the nightmares, tormented by the spirits moaning for him to avenge him.

The feeling of triumph that was something he expected to feel the moment he saw Itachi _dead _was something he did not feel. He couldn't feel it.

Instead, he wonders why it _hurt _so much to see Itachi dead.

It hurts even more to find out that the man he grew up hating, loved him and had risked everything for him.

It hurts more than anything he's ever felt.

/**********************/

He hates Naruto because he won't leave him alone.

The loud blond kid was always yelling at him, always challenging him. He didn't realize it, but the ice that formed around his heart slowly melts during his short time with the blond idiot he called his best friend.

He pushed him away. He acted like Naruto was no better than the scum on the ground, when the truth was, he didn't want him to get hurt. Naruto would only get in the way of his goal.

But he also hates him for how _bright and optimistic _he was. His own home resented him, and yet he had the nerve to sit there and swear he'd protect it at any cost. How everyone seemed to worship him, to be drawn to him. He would continue to get stronger.

How Naruto was so strong, because of his desire to protect that village was something he'd never understand.

He hated him for it.

/************/

He hates that wretched village for putting his family through hell. His clan was superior. Those worthless scum should bow down to them! How dare they put such a burden on Itachi's shoulder? Even though it seemed as if Itachi was just a man in such a young body, he was still a child. Placing that horrible deed to kill off his family, just so _they _could live in peace, infuriated him.

Seeing all those damn, weak villagers walk around as if there's nothing but a bright future ahead of them, while his great clan was dead, all because of them. It was their fault.

Even though Konoha was something that his brother died for, he couldn't understand why.

Throughout all the dark, there was still clawing at his heart, yearning for him to return to Konoha.

But he couldn't.

It brings to much painful memories.

/**************/

In the end, he hates himself the most.

Watching Naruto get all the praise while he sits there and watches in the shadows.

Naruto was a hero.

But he was not.

Even in the end, no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he risked, there was always someone in front of him. Nothing has changed.

It probably never will either.

* * *

**Wrote this because I am bored. And I like Sasu-duck. This is my take on his inner character, his inner feelings.  
**

**Don't care much for Haruno, so I didn't mention her.**

**I hope it caught his emotions well, I tried.**

**I hope you all enjoyed. ;)**

**Please review! No flames or bashing!**


End file.
